I See You
by Blood.Stained.Fingers
Summary: Harry Potter/Avatar - He could be free of Voldemort, on a different planet... He wanted... no needed, even that wasn't the word... every fibre in his being sung out for this, he had to do it. He was dying here. He needed to be able to breathe.


**A/N- Lets just imagine Harry Potter was set a few thousand years in the future when Avatar is set. I'm not sure what I think of this... but I thought I would run with it.**

**I See You  
**

Harry sat at the table in the cafe staring at his coffee in mild distain. He tilted the cup in several directions seeing in every way that the cup on the bottom was covered in dregs of coffee. Delightful. He lent heavily on his left hand, sighing heavily, his eyelids drifting closed. He was so tired, his excessive drinking of coffee no longer could sustain him, his exhaustion was now catching up upon him and whether he fell to the ground unconscious or dead was debatable.

_Voldemort – who was well past his prime and now thoroughly insane unable to plan his way out of a paper bag was winning the war. He had torn through everything destroying anything that made the world worth living in. The hat said Harry should have been Slytherin – and it was true that there was definitely a Slytherin streak in him – the self preservation had kicked in and he had fled like a coward. He could still hear his own heavy breathing and his footfalls through the forest as he trampled through the foliage to escape. The puffs of frosted air billowing in his face as his lungs burned and tried to pull in the rapidly smaller gulps of air. The branches of the trees whipped his face as they tried to pull him back, to make him stay and save them. Tears streamed down his face, making their trails on his dirt encrusted face burn in the cold, the darkness blocking the warmth that the summer night's air should have had. He had felt the eyes of hundreds of beast on his form as he skidded around the trees, the eyes of the predators looking at him through their hungry betrayed eyes. They did not stop him though but they watched –they witnessed Harry Potter cave in to the fear of the Dark Lord. They fled too – their saviour had deserted them in his fear, so they left the snuck out of the forest in the dead of the night to find a new home, safer, and not destroyed by the insane man who had indeed won._

He was shook back to reality to Ron rattling his frame with his hands on both his arms.

_He didn't know how but Ron had found him, he too had been bright red from his run, blood had trickled slowly from a cut on his forehead, it ran down Ron's cheek, and he had rasped "What are you doing?"_

_Harry shook his head, the tears falling more freely now "I...I don't know."_

_Ron wiped his sleeve under his nose and turned it over to clear under his eyes and around his mouth. "Harry mate... don't do this We can't win without you!" Ron begged, his hand shook with his pent up frustration as he dabbed the clotting blood away from the small wound._

"_But you can't win it with me either. I have to die before he does! There is no possible way to do this because no one will stand up to him once I am gone."_

"_What do you mean you have to die?" Ron demanded, loudly and angrily. Harry shot him a look full of venom and Ron looked abashed flushing an unhealthy shade of maroon._

"_What do you think Ron? Dumbledore had this planned from the beginning – I was to be slaughtered like a pig!"Harry snapped in hushed whispers – he internally winced at his own analogy regurgitating Snape's words._

"_..." Ron gaped at him for a few seconds, all of the previous colour in his face had drained to leave only the freckles that stuck out against his now Malfoy shade of skin tone. "You can't die!" He blurted, but even to his own ears it must have been weak as it was to Harry for the colour returned to his cheeks. _

"_It is the most probable thing in this bloody war!" Harry snapped, but there was something else that broke, the flood gate. The tears just carried on streaming as such speeds that they did not drip of his chin but ran down his neck too. "Ron – I can't! I can't die for them."_

_Ron looked at him his blue eyes narrowing "But they are doing it for you!"_

"_AND WHEN I'M DEAD?!" Harry yelled hysterically, the undergrowth shifted and a few animals scattered. Ron backed away his eyes wide – Harry had a feeling he had done something uncharacteristic of himself for such a reaction. Ron would never willingly back away unless he really felt threatened._

_He seemed to draw upon himself for his Gryffindor courage and opened his mouth before finding himself with nothing to say. Harry gazed at him in satisfaction as at last it seemed that Ron was able to comprehend that as soon as Harry had gone, no one would step in. He knew that Ron would not do it – he might try and bluff that he could but he would not actually go through with it. To be honest if Harry was honest with himself he could not willingly go to his death._

"_So, what do we do?" Ron asked softly, rubbing tiredly under his eyes. _

"_We?" Harry asked, he shifted on the balls of his feet and gazed around the woods, looking out for anything suspicious._

"_Yeah, we. Harry I'm not abandoning you again." Ron stepped forward and held out his hand. Harry smiled bemusedly, fake though it was he reached out and grasped the offered limb._

"_Hermione?" Harry questioned_

_Ron looked very pained for some time and although not answering Harry knew what had happened._

"_God no!" He cried, and slumped to the floor, cradling his head in his hands; a sob raked his body and forced his way out in a bubbling hiccup._

"_Har...Harry! Come on, before they get here! They are searching for you!" Ron grabbed him, his voice strangled and high pitched. He pulled on Harry's shoulder and they staggered together out of the fallen wards of Hogwarts. Somehow they managed to apparate without splinching themselves. _

Once again he was rattled by his shoulders except harder this time. Ron looked down at him and unusual quirk to his lips that hadn't been there for a long time.

"Harry mate! Bloody sleeping here, you look like death warmed up!" He chuckled, his mouth quirked crookedly once again. "Look." He stated in a whisper, bracing his hands on the table. "You think you can hold on a bit longer?"

Harry nodded, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles and running a hand through his untidy hair. "Why?" He asked his throat cracking slightly from its lack of real use. He coughed a couple times to clear it.

"I met this girl and she is pretty up for it... if you know what I mean" Ron grinned, to say the least Ron had changed a lot after the incidence in the woods, he was brutal and crude... well more crude to say the least. Harry was not sure he liked the new Ron very much.

"Oh" Harry said, slightly startled by that revelation. "Err... Have fun?" He said bemusedly, as he swilled the coffee in his cup around once again.

"Trust me mate... I will." Ron gave him one final slap on the shoulder with a loud bark of laughter and walked away.

Harry rolled his now dull emerald eyes and sunk into the cheap imitation red leather back of the booth he was in. He slouched in his seat, his long legs stretching to the other side of the small containing area. His feet tilting to the side, covered in his scuffed boots, the dragon hide soles peeling away from the upper covering. The laces on them had shredded slightly, having replaced them with muggle trainer laces, the odd plated thread had come undone and the laces were tied together spastically.

He turned towards the old TV on the wall as the news played on the BBC. His concentration peeked as several pictures of a lush rainforest came into view and then the commenter's voice spoke.

"_These are just a few of the recent images received from America's much successful mission to explore the distant planet Pandora. There has been much controversy about exploring such a planet throughout the years that this project has been in place. England now has been invited to join America in the exploration of the extraordinary Pandora._"

Harry frowned – that was not right, no country in their right minds would _offer_ to share their findings. There was no such thing as '_just_' exploring – exploiting maybe but not just taking a look around. So if anything there would be something like... a material or something else of great value that America discovered. They are now inviting other countries... because there is a threat. A threat that is actually having an impact on their mission so... they bring in others to die for them, hmmm nothing that no one else would do. Beautiful scenery though, he mused as he watched the pictures reel through the screen again.

"_Although this opportunity is not open to everyone, only the _crème de la crêpe_ get to go on this once in a life time journey. Top scientists and the military are negotiating terms for the contract currently – although why anyone would is beyond me! I would jump at the chance wouldn't you Tom? _"

Harry held in the snort at the name, the bloody man haunting him wherever he went.

"_Yes, I would, but then again it takes a long time to get there! I have heard it takes around five years to just reach it. That is a long time to cut out of your live for just as long as your needed there – the atmosphere there is different than here, it might not be safe._"

"Wow, aint that a beauty?" Harry jumped, his hand automatically curling around his wand. He looked at the waitress who was standing next to him gazing at the television in something akin to looking upon a deity. His hand had tightened around the cup, luckily it was pottery and therefore did not break under his firm grip.

"Hmmm, yes I suppose it is." He grudgingly agreed, forcibly relaxing his hold on his weapon.

"It would make a great new start – don't cha think?"

He nodded. "It wouldn't be to stay you know? It is military work."

Her face fell "Oh." She said quietly and disappointedly. No guessing why she is a waitress then, Harry though snidely, thick as the foundations of the building.

"Maybe it will be considered safe enough for people to go to later on."

Her face brightened considerably. "Oh" She repeated the brightness in her tone made her very shrill; he hid his wince behind a calm and suave mask.

He smiled easily at her "How can I help you?" He asked, twisting his body to face her. She could be anybody in disguise.

She smiled at him her bright pink lips parting to reveal her pearly teeth. "You just took my line!" She giggled, her voice rather squeaky now, and completely fake.

He smiled rather tightly, not liking the harpy already whoever she may be. "Haha – be that as it may... what do you need?" He asked.

"Oh, here's your bill." She placed it on the hand, next to his hand, her finger tips brushing his knuckles as she retreated.

"I didn't ask for it." He said softly, as he picked it up and looked at it, £7:45 for a plate of chips and two coffees?

"Oh well.. No, but your red headed friend said to send it over – because you will be leaving soon." She wrung her hands nervously. She tittered slightly, moving her weight from one foot to the other.

He glanced at the badge attached to her chest "Don't worry about it Bridie. It's okay – he didn't tell me that's all." He placated her, covering up his annoyance with a charming smile. Another Slytherin trait that had manifested, manipulating people. He caught his reflection in a piece of curved metal and saw Tom Riddle in it. He had been told before that there was a striking resemblance between the two, Tom Riddle had been sinfully good looking, which was not such an issue with Harry, but finding himself manipulating people for his own good had been a wakeup call.

She smiled relieved.

"I will pay in a moment." He said and she nodded and walked away. He sighed turning back to the TV. His eyes felt so bruised, he had never felt so tired in his life. When would Ron get back? They needed to set up their tent in a bloody field.

As he held his head in his hands that bloody girl's words rung in his mind '_make a great new start_' It rung around his head, dizzying him. That statement had hit home, he _needed_ a new start. He needed a new life- He looked up at the screen but the news had moved on. He could be free of Voldemort, on a different planet – admittedly working with the military, not top of list of things to do, but a _new_ start. He wanted... no needed, even that wasn't the word... every fibre in his being sung out for this, he had to do it. He was dying here.

That decided, he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his pocket change, sorting out the pounds from the galleons, he counted out the right amount. Placing the money on the bill, he grabbed a serviette from the side and used a muggle pen had 'borrowed' he wrote in his scrawl that was considerably neater than it was will a quill.

_Sorry Ron, I have to do this. I have to do it alone. You will be safe at home – go there. I will be back as soon as I can. You know where they hide, go there and I will meet you as soon as I am able. I beseech you this._

_Harry._

His writing long ago became more formal, yet another influence from the link he shared with Voldemort, his wording and writing just stared to irritate him, so he became Hermione's dream, he read and read and read until he was blue in the face. Also learning how to use a quill to the best of his ability – although it never improved much.

He slid out of the booth smoothly and walked over to Bridie, and paid the money owed, in his hand was the note to Ron, he hesitated and looked down at it, a pang of guilt struck his heart and for a moment he almost didn't reach his hand out, before handing it to her. "Give this to my 'red-headed friend' will you? It is very important that he gets this."

She looked at him and nodded solemnly. "Anything else?" She asked in a small voice... his dark mood seemed to be catching.

"Yeah... tell him go to the Phoenix and I will be there when I can do what I have to."

She looked at him in a considering way "You're ..." She lowered her voice "gay?" She looked him up and down as though reconsidering him.

"No" He laughed, shaking his head his longer hair swaying slightly in front of his vision. He grabbed her wrist softly and pulled her close until she was almost flush against his chest. "Promise me you will give him that and retell the message I spoke." He whispered, but each word was spoken with a deep authority one that Harry had never really had.

She nodded "Of course."

"Thank you." He murmured and let her go – she was pink in her cheeks and her breathing was heavy – definitely a Tom Riddle moment.

He smiled and quickly left, making sure he blended into the dusk of the night before apparating away silently.

He arrived outside a military unit. It was small and about 300 yards away from the actual encampment. He eyed the dark green in distaste before plastering a small charming smile on his face and walked towards the woman sitting at the desk, he coughed loudly and she looked up at him coldly. Her small piggish eyes narrowed immediately when she saw him. He waved a flyer held between his fingers that read Pandora in big letters across it.

"I'm sorry Sir, that is only for useful people. Not your type." She said in a bored tone – ah so she had to deal with all the nobodies that wanted to go to Pandora.

"Ahh, Ma'am what is my type?" He questioned silkily. _Let's play, bitch._

"Young, bored, unemployed and useless." She drawled already looking back at her work.

"One out of four is not bad." He smiled "Can I ask you something?"

She grunted "Alright." He turned around and walked up to the wall which was covered in posters, before dropping the bomb casually.

"Are the M.O.M covered in those who are useful?" He asked calmly, he waited about five seconds before there was a large gasp, and a clatter from a chair, he turned back and found the woman on her feet.

"I am so sorry sir!" She blustered before saluting him. How sweet, he thought, that was the most brilliant thing about the Ministry of Magic – or M.O.M as it was called in the muggle world, was that it was thought to be a secret society of fighters and scientists – all top skill and to drop such a thing as that was like becoming a deity to these people. He did not work in the Ministry for obvious reasons, but he could say Level 9 – D.O.M he knew that place very well – having each moment of the Death Chamber imprinted into his brain. No one would check it up – their trust was blind.

He waved her away "Am I liable?" He asked, pleasantness dripping of each word.

"O..Of course – it was never open for debate – we need people from your work force!" She picked up the char and then turned to a filing cabinet fiddling with her keys to reach the appropriate forms.

"Where do I sign then?" He asked, joyfully – finally freedom, he thought, and I will come back and be ready for him.

**A/N – I don't know where this came from but I was watching Avatar and was like why not? It's odd – but do let me knew what you think. **

**I haven't forgotten about **_**Seventh Piece Of Me**_**, but I am now doing my exams so updates will be very slow – if the worst comes to the worst it might be in July when everything is finished – but hopefully not.**

**Review please? :~)**


End file.
